City Of Heroes
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Welcome to another crossover of mine which it combines Supergirl, Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Zi-O.
1. Chapter 1

_**After the events of Passing Through Hero, it's been four years since Lex died and National City was quiet. But a new evil is rising, can a group of heroes rise and beat it? **_

**Luthor-Danvers home:**

Lena had returned home from working at L-Corp all day, she was happy to see Kara sat on the couch working as she was the CEO of Worldwide Media. Lena walked over to Kara and surprised her by hugging her from behind, Kara looked up and smiled at Lena then kissed her.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" Lena asked Kara as she sat down next to her, Kara closed up her laptop then placed it on the table.

"It was okay; busy with phone calls and emails," Kara explained as she sat back and cuddled up with Lena. "And how was your day?" Kara asked Lena, she smiled and rested her legs on Kara's lap.

"The usual: meetings, business talks and etc," Lena explained, Kara got up then walked into the kitchen to get them a glass of wine. "Kara, are you okay with everything?" Lena asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen, Kara turned around and looked at her wife.

"What do you mean, Lena?" Kara asked, she handed Lena a glass of wine then the two took a slip. "I've never been happier with you and my life has never been better." Kara smiled as she placed one hand on Lena's.

"I'm just asking as you used to spend a lot of the time as Supergirl," Lena reminded Kara who smiled. "Do you miss that part of your life?" Lena asked, Kara looked up at Lena then smiled.

"No because I've got the best part of my life with me right now." Kara replied, Lena smiled then the two walked over to the couch and started watching musicals.

**Meanwhile:**

In an alternate dimension, Decade and DiEnd were fighting a powerful being called The Anti- Monitor: it was the Monitor's evil brother but he wasn't alone as he had backup in the form of a monster version of a Kamen Rider: Tsukasa and Daiki knew which rider this creature was based off due to the belt it had.

"Tsukasa, isn't that based off…?" Daiki asked as he ducked a blast from Anti-Monitor then fired two shots, Tsukasa nodded as jumped back and started fighting the monster rider.

"Anti-Monitor, what are you after?" Tsukasa shouted as he kicked the monster rider, Anti-Monitor walked towards the two riders and slapped them to the side.

"I want to capture the one who calls herself Supergirl," Anti-Monitor told the riders who weren't happy, that caused them to attack Monitor's brother but was blocked by the monster rider. "And meet my new recruit: Another Zi-O!" Anti-Monitor announced, Another Zi-O ran towards the two riders and defeated them in one slash, the slash was powerful enough to send Tsukasa and Daiki back to Earth-38.

"Can you stop treating me like a servant and more like a partner?" Another Zi-O asked as his form powered down to reveal himself as Lex Luthor, Anti-Monitor stepped towards Lex and looked down at him.

"Luthor, be thankful that you're both alive and more powerful than those riders," Anti-Monitor told Lex who nodded. "Now, go to your Earth and find Supergirl." Anti-Monitor instructed, Lex turned and walked through a portal whilst the Anti-Monitor stayed behind.

**DEO:**

Alex was in her office whilst going through reports on alien activity, she looked up to see a portal open up followed by Tsukasa and Daiki fly out of it. Alex ran out of her office and knelt down beside them, they looked seriously injured so she helped the two up and walked them into the medical bay.

"Are you two okay?" Alex asked the two riders, Tsukasa nodded whilst holding his ribs and Daiki was coughing. "What happened?" Alex asked, Tsukasa looked at the Director and started talking.

"We were chasing after a being called the Anti-Monitor: he's after Kara," Tsukasa told Alex who was worried about her sister. "There's more: Anti-Monitor has created a creature called an Another Zi-O." Alex was concerned about this as if Tsukasa and Daiki couldn't take them down, then all hope was down to Kara and Nia.

"Is anyone that can help us against Another Zi-O?" Alex asked, Tsukasa thought carefully then nodded.

"He's a friend who's on Earth-2, I can take you there," Tsukasa got up then opened up a portal. "We'll both go cause he knows me." Tsukasa told Alex then the two walked through the portal to go to Earth-2.

**Earth-2:**

An alternative version of Amulet Black was attacking S.T.A.R Labs as she was after more Dark Matter but there were three problems which came in the form of three Kamen Riders: a black and silver one with a pink visor, a red and black one with a yellow visor and a green, black and silver one with a blue visor: they were Kamen Riders Zi-O, Geiz and Woz.

"Give up, Amulet!" Zi-O shouted as he took out his weapon, the Zikan Girade in gun mode, and fired multiple blasts in front of her. Amulet turned around to reveal herself as the Earth-2 version of Alex Danvers. Geiz and Woz then jumped over Zi-O and Amulet, they pulled her arms behind her back then Geiz put on the Meta cuffs.

"Got her!" Woz told Zi-O, it was at that moment that the CCPD arrived and took Amulet Black away then the three riders walked away until they were stopped by a small grey portal appeared and out stepped Tsukasa and Alex.

"Tsukasa, it's been a while." Zi-O spoke as he reverted to being Sougo Tokiwa, he stepped forward and shook his hand. "What brings you and Director Danvers to Earth-2?" Sougo asked, Geiz and Woz reverted to their normal self: Geiz was wearing black jacksuit bottoms and a black and red t-shirt, Woz was wearing a brown overcoat with a long grey scarf and black trousers.

"We need your help," Tsukasa told Sougo then looked at Geiz and Woz. "And we were wondering if your friends could help us." Sougo turned and looked at his friends who stepped forward.

"How can we help?" Geiz asked as he crossed his arms, Tsukasa and Alex looked at each other then back at the trio.

"What do you three about Riders called the Another Riders?" Alex asked them and she could tell that they knew what they were. "You've heard of them, I'm guessing?" Alex asked and Sougo.

"Another Riders are creatures made from the powers of Kamen Riders," Woz explained as opened his book and showed them all the Another Riders that they had fought. "Can you show us which Another Rider that you just fought?" Woz asked as he handed his book to Tsukasa who then looked at all the images of all Another Riders.

"I can do one better and tell you the name of the Another Rider," Tsukasa told the trio. "The rider was called Another Zi-O, is that rider dangerous?" Tsukasa asked, Sougo nodded.

"Another Zi-O has the same power as my Zi-O Two form," Sougo told the two which confused them. "Another Zi-O has the power to see what you're going to before you even know." Sougo told them which concerned both Tsukasa and Alex.

"We'll come and take care of Another Zi-O," Geiz told them, Tsukasa nodded then he fell down on to one knee. "Tsukasa, are you okay?" Geiz asked as he and Sougo helped Tsukasa up.

"Tsukasa and Daiki were badly injured after a fight with Another Zi-O," Alex told the trio which made the three Earth-2 riders determined to take down Another Zi-O. "Let's get going." Alex told then Tsukasa opened a portal to take them to Earth-38.

**Earth-38:**

When the five arrived back, they were greeted by Kara and Lena who looked worried then they saw Tsukasa seriously injured. Lena took Tsukasa into the medical bay while Kara walked over to Sougo and held out her hand.

"Sougo, last time I saw you was during that big fight on Earth-1," Kara and Sougo hugged each other then Kara turned and looked at Sougo's friends. "Who are your friends?" Kara asked, Sougo turned and introduced his friends.

"Kara, this is Geiz and Woz; they're Riders just like me," Kara stepped forward then shook Geiz and Woz's hands. "Geiz, Woz; this is Kara Zor-El from Krypton, also known as Kara Luthor-Danvers." Sougo introduced his friends, Geiz and Woz nodded. They were about to talk when the alarm started beeping, they looked up to see a portal opened outside and out stepped Another Zi-O.

"We'll take care of this," Sougo told Alex who nodded. "Geiz, Woz, let's go!" The two nodded then they ran down the stairs and towards the elevator whilst Kara and Alex watched.

** :**

Another Zi-O was slashing everything to try and get Supergirl's attention, he turned around to see three people running towards him: it was Sougo, Geiz and Woz with their drivers wrapped around their waists. Sougo took out a black and white device out of his pocket, Geiz took a red and black device off his wrist holder and Woz took out a black, silver and green device from inside his overcoat.

"Another Zi-O, it's been a while!" Sougo shouted over, the trio held out their devices: Sougo and Geiz were holding their Ridewatches then turned the faceplates to reveal a face while Woz was holding a Miridewatch, the trio then activated them and attached them to their belts.

"_Zi-O! Geiz! Woz!" _While Sougo and Geiz rotated their belts, Woz pressed a button on his Miridewatch which opened it to reveal another face. _"Action!" _The three riders then ran towards Another Zi-O as Sougo and Geiz span their drivers and Woz closed his belt to activate their transformations. _"Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!" _Sougo jumped over Another Zi-O and had transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O. _"Rider Time! Kamen Rid~er Geiz!" _Geiz had rolled out of the way and transformed into Kamen Rider Geiz. _"Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!" _Woz jumped backwards and transformed into Kamen Rider Woz.

"Bring me Supergirl and I might leave you unarmed!" Another Zi-O shouted at the three riders but they shook their heads then took out their weapons: Zi-O was holding the Zikan Girade in gun mode, Geiz was holding the Zikan Zax in bow mode and Woz was holding the Zikan Despear.

"You're not going to get her!" Woz shouted then they attacked: Zi-O and Geiz were shooting Another Zi-O while Woz was slashing him, but Another Zi-O was blocking everything then he snapped his figure which caused two figures to appear from out of nowhere: they were monstrous versions of Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Ghost.

"Another Build and Another Ghost?" Geiz asked, Another Build and Another Ghost ran and started fighting innocents. "Woz, can you take care of Another Zi-O? Me and Sougo will take care of the Another Riders!" Geiz told Woz who nodded, Geiz and Zi-O then ran after the Another Riders and started fighting them.

"Geiz, shall we?" Zi-O asked as he took a red and blue ridewatch off his right arm and then held it up, Geiz nodded then took out a black and orange ridewatch. The two of them turned the faceplates then pressed the buttons on the top of them.

"_Build! Ghost!" _Zi-O and Geiz then inserted the two watches into the left side of the Ziku Driver, they hit the button on top of their belts then span the drivers which activated the transformation. _"Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Armor Time! Best Match! Build!"_ The Build armor appeared and attached to Zi-O which gave him Build's powers and a weapon called the Drill Crusher. _"Rider Time! Kamen Rid~er Geiz! Armor Time! Kaigan! Ghost!" _The Ghost armor appeared and attached to Geiz which gave him Ghost's powers.

"Let's go, Geiz!" Zi-O shouted and Geiz nodded then they started fighting the Another Riders that matched their legend armors: Zi-O was slashing Another Build with the Drill Crusher while Geiz was beating Another Ghost. The two thought that they were winning until the Another Riders started glowing then blasted them backwards.

"What was that?" Geiz asked as they got back up and looked at the Another Riders, they were still glowing. "Let's take them down, Zi-O!" Geiz shouted and Zi-O nodded, they pressed the buttons on their ridewatches to activate the finisher.

"_Finish Time! Build! Finish Time! Ghost!" _Zi-O and Geiz then hit the button on the top of their belts then span them. _"Vortex Time Break! Omega Time Burst!" _Zi-O slid down a graph then slashed Another Build twice while Geiz flew down through Ghost's Omega Seal and kicked Another Ghost. Meanwhile, Woz got slashed by Another Zi-O and landed next to Zi-O and Geiz.

"You may have defeat those two but you won't defeat me!" Another Zi-O shouted then he disappeared into a purple portal, the three riders were stood and started thinking who Another Zi-O could be.

_**That was the first chapter to City Of Heroes, what did you think of it? Zi-O, Geiz and Woz have appeared while Decade and DiEnd are out of action. Will Kara wear the cape again? **_

_**Find out next time! Bye for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter 2 and there's more things to come. There will be more Another Riders show up and more legend rider armors. Hope you enjoy!**_

** :**

Kara was sat in the big office reading a new article about the new riders that showed up, Nia walked in to see Kara working. Kara looked up to see Nia walking over to her whilst holding two cups of coffee, she handed her boss a cup of coffee which made Kara smile as she accepted it.

"Thank you, Nia," Kara smiled, she took a slip from her coffee then she placed it down. "How's your fashion article coming along?" Kara asked as she looked up, Nia smiled then she sat down opposite her boss.

"It's coming along," Nia looked up at Kara who could see that Nia's smile had changed to a sad face. "Nia, are you okay?" Kara asked as she sat forward.

"Yeah, Brainy and me have broken up," Nia explained, Kara was surprised as she didn't expect to happen. "I wanted us to move forward but he didn't, we decided that both wanted different things so I ended it." Kara got up then sat next to Nia, she may be her boss but they were still best friends.

"Nia, cheer up," Kara told Nia then she had an idea. "How about me and you go out for drinks? I'll invite Lena and ask her to invite some people." Kara told Nia which made her smile, she nodded then the two hugged.

"I hoped that this isn't classed as favouritism." Nia asked, Kara shook her head then gave Nia another hug.

"It's fine, forget them!" Kara told Nia, the two friends smiled then they went back to work. "See you tonight, Nia." Kara called out and Nia nodded, Kara sat down at her desk then made a phone call to Lena.

**DEO:**

Lena was at the DEO helping Alex trying to find a way to locate Another Zi-O and any other Another Riders. She looked down to see her phone ringing so she picked it up to check the caller, when Lena saw that it was Kara then she answered it.

"Hey Kara, how are you?" Lena asked as she sat down by a desk, she looked at her computer to see if they had found a way to track the Another Riders.

"_Lena, I was wondering how would you feel about going out for drinks?" _Kara asked, Lena smiled as she looked away from her computer.

"I love the idea, babe," Lena replied, she turned her chair around to see Alex on the phone to someone, it was probably Kelly as they were dating. "What's the occasion?" Lena asked as she blushed.

"_Brainy and Nia have split up and she needs cheering up," _Kara explained which made Lena upset. _"Could you see if Alex would like to join us?" _Kara asked, Lena looked up as she could see that Alex had heard everything and was nodding.

"I think she would love to join us," Lena told her wife, she smiled then turned around to face the computer. "I'll see you later then, Kara. Love you." Lena told Kara as she smiled.

"_Love you too, babe." _Kara replied then the call ended, Lena got back to work with a smile on her face as she was looking forward to seeing Kara.

**L-Corp:**

Alex had left the DEO to meet up with Kelly at Noonan's when she was jumped by two Another Riders: Another Ex-Aid and Another Faiz. Alex tried to fight them off but she was too weak against them, Another Faiz picked up Alex and was about to hit her when a bike rode in and hit Another Faiz which caused it to drop Alex.

"Are you okay?" Alex looked up to see Geiz standing over her, she watched as Geiz inserted the Geiz ridewatch into his Ziku Driver then rotated it to an angle. "Henshin!" Geiz shouted as he span his belt which activated the transformation.

"_Rider Time! Kamen Rid~er Geiz!" _Geiz jumped in and started fighting the Another Riders, Alex took out her gun and started shooting Another Ex-Aid but the shots were having no effect.

"Alex, fall back!" Geiz shouted as he tried to stop Another Faiz but he couldn't get to Another Ex-Aid. Alex was about to get attacked when someone jumped in and tackled Another Ex-Aid: it was Sougo who had just inserted his Zi-O ridewatch into his driver then he span it.

"_Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!" _Sougo kicked Another Ex-Aid away then he regrouped with Geiz, the two started fighting the Another Riders but they didn't see a dark figure appear behind Alex: it was Another Zi-O.

"Hello again, Alex." Another Zi-O spoke to Alex which surprised the Director then she got punched by Another Zi-O. "I know if I have you, your sister will show." Another Zi-O spoke which made Alex realise that Another Zi-O was someone that knew Kara's identity. Meanwhile, Geiz and Sougo took out two new watches: Sougo was holding a pink and green watch while Geiz was holding a black and silver watch, they turned the dial then activated them.

"_Ex-Aid! Faiz!" _They inserted the watches into the left slot then span their belts, it projected two armors styled after Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Faiz. _"Armor Time! Level Up! Ex-Ai~d! Armor Time! Complete! Faiz!" _Now, Zi-O was equipped with the Ex-Aid armor and Geiz was equipped with the Faiz armor. They started fighting the Another Riders but when they saw Alex with Another Zi-O, Sougo ran towards them but got blocked by Another Ex-Aid.

"Alex, get away from him!" Sougo shouted, Alex got up and on to her feet but then she felt something strange and when she looked down at the stomach, Another Zi-O stabbed her with an Another Ridewatch: transforming her into an Another Rider known as Another Drive. "Geiz, Another Zi-O turned Alex into Another Drive!" Sougo shouted, Geiz turned and saw Another Drive in the same space that Alex stood.

"Alex Danvers is no more; meet Another Drive!" Another Zi-O shouted then he disappeared while Another Drive started attacking the city. The two riders were busy with the Another Riders that they didn't see two blue beams fly in and hit Another Drive, the two riders looked up to see Supergirl floating in her suit.

"Supergirl, thanks for the backup!" Geiz shouted as he kicked Another Faiz into a trash can, he then turned back around and pointed at Another Drive. "Another Zi-O turned Director Danvers into Another Drive!" Geiz told Supergirl who seemed upset, she looked at the Another Rider then it jumped up and tackled Supergirl into a tree.

"Alex, you need to stop!" Kara shouted but Another Drive roared, she ran towards Kara to attack but missed. "Alex, it's me: it's Kara!" Supergirl shouted but Another Drive threw a tire which was on fire. Meanwhile, Zi-O and Geiz activated their watches then jumped into the sky.

"_Finish Time! Ex-Aid! Finish Time! Faiz!" _The riders span their drivers and activated their final attack as they flew towards the Another Riders. _"Critical Time Break! Exceed Time Burst!" _Zi-O destroyed Another Ex-Aid while Geiz destroyed Another Faiz, they turned their attention to Another Drive and Supergirl to see that Kara wasn't fighting so they got involved.

"Geiz, Drive Ridewatch!" Sougo shouted, Geiz nodded then he detached a red and black ridewatch from his brace, he then rotated the ring and pressed the button to activate it.

"_Drive!" _Geiz removed the Faiz ridewatched then inserted the Drive ridewatch, he span his driver around and activated the transformation. _"Armor Time! Drive! Drive!" _Geiz was now wearing the Drive armor, he ran towards Another Drive and started hitting it but nothing was working. Another Drive snapped it's fingers which made time slow down to a halt, no one could move apart for Another Drive, who ran away. After a few minutes, time resumed and everyone could move again which gave Kara a chance to use her x-ray vision to try and locate Alex but it was hopeless: Alex was gone!

"Alex, what happened to her?" Kara asked, she turned around to see Geiz and Zi-O reverted back to normal. "Those Another Riders, how do we defeat them?" Kara asked Sougo and Geiz.

"Another Riders are tough to defeat," Geiz told Kara who wasn't feeling confident on saving her sister. "Either the correct watch or something stronger can defeat them." Geiz told Kara then they turned and looked at Sougo who came up with something. "Sougo, what is it?"

"Geiz, what did Another Zi-O say to Alex?" Sougo asked, Geiz thought long and hard then he remembered.

"He called her Alex," Geiz told Kara who was surprised. "There's more: Another Zi-O said that he had you then he knew that you would show up." Geiz told Kara, that made her punch a hole through a tree.

"All these Another Riders are here because of me?" Kara asked as she was upset, she felt responsible for Alex becoming Another Drive. "Is there anyway to stop Alex?" Sougo and Geiz took out two ridewatches: Sougo took out a huge gold ridewatch with Zi-O's face in the center of it and Geiz took an hourglass shaped ridewatch.

"These could save her," Sougo told Kara who looked puzzled. "These are the Grand Zi-O and Geiz Revive ridewatches: they're even more powerful than normal watches." Sougo told Kara who was impressed then she looked up to see a figure walking towards the three of them: it was Woz and he was holding a bigger Miridewatch.

"My lord, I have something that could help too," Woz called over, Sougo and Geiz turned and noticed what the Miridewatch was. "Kara, this is the Ginga Miridewatch: it has the power of the universe in it." Woz told Kara who was now believing that they could save Alex and defeat Another Zi-O.

**Noonan's:**

Kelly was sat by a table drinking a cup of coffee when she looked up to see Alex walking towards her with bruises and cuts on her face. Kelly sat forward and looked at her injuries, Alex didn't feel anything then she looked up at Kelly.

"Alex, what happened to you?" Kelly asked, Alex was about to speak when her eyes started glowing purple then she transformed into Another Drive. "Alex?" Kelly screamed, Another Drive was just about to punch Kelly when a red and blue blur flew in and stopped her: it was Supergirl.

"Miss Olsen, run!" Supergirl shouted and as Kelly ran, Supergirl and Another Drive started fighting. "Alex, you need to snap out of this!" Kara shouted, Another Drive roared then threw Supergirl through several buildings. Geiz arrived and took out his Geiz ridewatch and his Geiz Revive ridewatch then activated them.

"_Geiz! Geiz Revive Shippu!" _Geiz inserted his normal watch into the right slot then inserted his Revive watch into the left slot, Geiz then rotated his driver as he ran towards Another Drive and span it around. _"Rider Time! Revi-Revi-Revi! Revi-Revi-Revi! Revi-i-ve Shi-ppu! Shippu!" _Geiz had transformed into Geiz Revive Shippu: black and white legs with blue chest and blue wings on his back, along with a blue and black helmet and a yellow visor. He ran towards Another Drive at super speed as he pulled out his weapon, the Zikan Jaclaw in claw mode.

"Geiz, thanks for the backup!" Supergirl shouted then the two tried to fight Another Drive but then more trouble arrived: Another Zi-O jumped out and slashed Geiz Revive. "Another Zi-O!" Supergirl flew towards Another Zi-O but blasted away by several Kryptonite missiles, Geiz turned around to see Another Fourze stood next Another Zi-O.

"You're not the only one to have backup!" Another Zi-O laughed, Geiz used Revive's speed to run then slashed Another Fourze and Another Drive. "You think my army is so easily defeated?" Another Zi-O asked, he clapped his hands three times which opened a portal and jumped out four figures: Another Build, Another Ghost, Another Faiz and Another Ex-Aid.

"They're back?" Geiz asked, he ran towards the revived Another Riders and started attacking while Supergirl dealt with Another Drive, Another Zi-O smiled as he saw Kelly Olsen hiding behind a bin.

"Perfect, another candidate!" Another Zi-O laughed then he threw an Another Rider ridewatch into Kelly's chest, her body started shaking then a green cyclone wrapped around her followed by a purple energy surge: Kelly Olsen had now transformed into Another Double. "Another Double is born!" Another Zi-O shouted then he teleported away, while taking all the Another Riders with him which left Supergirl and Geiz worrying about what was Another Zi-O's plan.

_**That's the end of chapter 2 and more Another Riders have debuted? What do you think of the story so far? Alex and Kelly have been transformed into Another Riders, can they be saved? Will anyone else be turned into an Another Rider? **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 is here and let's see what's going to happen. I hope that you enjoy.**_

**DEO:**

After Alex had disappeared, the DEO had become a madhouse as none of agents knew what to do. Geiz and Woz were watching as agents fought over being in command, Kara walked towards them in her normal clothes then looked at the chaos.

"What do we do? There's no one to lead whilst Alex is missing." Kara was worried then Geiz had an idea and he looked at Woz. "What are you two thinking?" Kara asked, the three then turned around and looked at Tsukasa who was now getting dressed.

"If Alex goes missing, who becomes next in charge?" Woz asked Kara, she turned and nodded at Tsukasa. "Looks like Tsukasa is now in charge of the DEO." Woz smiled, Tsukasa walked out as he put on his jacket then the trio told Tsukasa everything that happened while he was unconscious.

** :**

Sougo had walked into cause Kara was worried in case Another Zi-O had gotten to Nia and changed her into an Another Rider. When he arrived, Sougo could see that Nia was working then she looked up and smiled at Sougo but the smiles ended when a portal opened and out stepped Another OOO and Another Kabuto.

"More Another Riders?" Sougo asked, he was getting fed up with them so he took out his Zi-O Ridewatch then inserted it into his driver and span it. "Henshin!" Sougo ran towards the Another Riders as he began to transform.

"_Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!" _Sougo started fighting the Another Riders but he was on his own, or so he thought until Another Kabuto got shot in the back. Sougo turned to look behind him to see Daiki Kaito step out of a portal whilst holding his Neo DiEndriver.

"I thought you could use some backup!" Daiki called over, he pulled out his DiEnd card then inserted it into his gun. "Let's get to work. Henshin!" Daiki shouted then extended the barrel and pulled the trigger.

"_Kamen Ride: DiEnd!" _Daiki had transformed into DiEnd and was now fighting alongside Zi-O: Zi-O was fighting Another OOO while DiEnd was fighting Another Kabuto. DiEnd took out two Rider cards then inserted them into his driver and pulled the trigger. _"Kamen Ride: Cross-Z! Mach!" _Daiki had summoned Kamen Riders Cross-Z and Mach to help them fight against Another OOO and Another Kabuto.

"Looks like you're back on your feet, DiEnd!" The riders turned to see Another Zi-O appear whilst holding two Another Ridewatches. "I came here to turn two friends of Kara's into an Another Rider; looks like I can also defeat you two and get them!" Another Zi-O looked up to see Nia and James then he threw the watches at them: Nia transformed into Another Kiva and James transformed into Another Den-O.

"The people that Another Zi-O choose aren't random: he's trying to get Kara!" Sougo shouted, he and Daiki then got tackled by Another Kiva and Another Den-O. Then Another Drive and Another Double arrived and started attacking. "Let's get this fight away from here!" Zi-O shouted, DiEnd snapped his fingers then a portal sucked them all up and took them away to fight somewhere else.

**Dockyard:**

A portal opened up to throw out Zi-O and DiEnd along with the seven Another Riders, the fight continued until another portal opened to reveal Tsukasa, Geiz, Woz and Kara. Tsukasa, Geiz and Woz ran towards the fight as they got ready to transform.

"_Kamen Ride: Decade! Rider Time! Kamen Rid~er Geiz! Future Time! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!" _Decade, Geiz and Woz joined in the fight whilst Supergirl flew in and started fighting Another Zi-O.

"Perfect timing, Tsukasa!" Sougo shouted over, he and Tsukasa team up together whilst Daiki teamed up with Geiz and Woz. The five riders fought the Another Riders as a team, Sougo turned to see that Another Zi-O was beating Supergirl. "Supergirl's being exposed to Kryptonite!" Zi-O shouted as he pointed as Another Zi-O green swords, he and Decade jumped over and kicked Another Zi-O away.

"Sougo, what do you say we swap?" Tsukasa suggested as he held up a Rider card, Sougo nodded as he took a bigger Ridewatch with Decade's face on it then activated it.

"_D-D-D-Decade!" _Sougo inserted the Decade Ridewatch into the left slot while Tsukasa inserted the card into his Neo Decadriver the closed it. _"Kamen Ride: Zi-O! Kamen Rider Zi-O!" _Decade's default form had suddenly changed into Zi-O base form, Sougo span his Ziku Driver which activated the transformation. _"Kamen Rider Zi-O! Armor Time! Kamen Ride! Wow! Decade! Decade! Deca~de!" _Zi-O was now equipped with the Decade armor, the two pulled out their swords then started to fight Another Zi-O. Geiz looked over and nodded then looked over at Woz.

"Sougo's got the right idea," Geiz shouted as he kicked Another OOO into a crate then tripped over Another Drive. "Woz, let's go!" Geiz shouted over as he pulled off a Ridewatch off his brace, Woz nodded as he pulled a Miridewatch then they activated them.

"_Build! Shinobi!" _Geiz attached the Build Ridewatch to the left side of his driver then span it around while Woz removed his Miridewatch and replaced it with the Shinobi Miridewatch and closed the driver. _"Kamen Rid~er Geiz! Armor Time! Best Match! Build!" _Geiz's rider form was now equipped with the Build armor and the Drill Crusher while Woz's transformation started. _"Touei! Future Time! Dare ja? Ore ja? Ninja! Futurering Shinobi! Shinobi!" _Woz's green armor and blue visor was now replaced with purple armor and a purple visor as well as a purple scarf.

"Let's take these Another Riders down and save the ones who've become them!" Woz shouted then the trio started fighting the Another Riders whilst Tsukasa and Sougo were fighting Another Zi-O, Supergirl got back up and joined in with Decade and Zi-O. DiEnd jumped back and inserted a yellow card into his DiEndriver whilst Geiz and Woz jumped up and activated their finishers.

"_Finish Time! Build! Beyond The Time!" _Geiz and Woz flew down towards Another Drive and Another Double. _"Vortex Time Burst! Ninpou! Jikan Shibari no Jutsu!" _Geiz slashed them with the Drill Crusher while Woz split into seven and they kicked the two Another Riders then DiEnd finished them. _"Final Attack Ride! Di-Di-DiEnd!" _DiEnd then shot a very powerful blast which hit both the Another Riders and changed them back to Alex and Kelly.

"How dare you!" Another Zi-O shouted, he had turned his back only to get punched by Supergirl towards Decade and Zi-O who slashed him. Another Zi-O crashed into several crates which caused his transformation to cancel, reverting him into his human form and the extra Another Riders to faded away apart for Another Kiva and Another Den-O, who reverted back to being James and Nia.

"Who are you, Another Zi-O?" Geiz asked, the six heroes stepped forward to watch and find out who the identity of Another Zi-O was. The figure stood up from out of the smoke to reveal Another Zi-O's identity: it was Lex Luthor.

"Lex is Another Zi-O?" Supergirl asked as she was confused, the four riders reverted back to the default forms but were ready for a fight. "Lex, where did you get that power?" Supergirl questioned, Lex smiled then started laughing.

"I don't answer to the likes of you, Kryptonian," Lex shouted at Supergirl as he held up a black and purple Another Ridewatch. "I'll see you all next time." Lex spoke out then pressed the button in the Ridewatch and held it against his waist, transforming him into Another Zi-O then he disappeared into a purple portal.

"Lex Luthor, how is he alive?" Decade asked which also puzzled DiEnd and Supergirl, the other three riders were confused as they had never met Lex Luthor.

**DEO:**

The team had returned back to the DEO, Kara and Lena walked over to the balcony to talk while the Riders helped with getting Alex and the others into bed so that they could rest. The five Riders started thinking of a way to take down Lex as they could tell that Lena and Kara wanted to be rid of Lex. Meanwhile, Kara and Lena were talking and Lena was upset then she hugged Kara.

"Lex is alive and he's behind all of this?" Lena asked, Kara looked up and nodded then she held Lena's hand. "Are you back being Supergirl?" Lena asked as she looked up and down at Kara who was still in her Supergirl costume, Kara nodded then Lena smiled.

"I know I said that I would stop but Lex is far more powerful than ever before," Kara told Lena who looked up and tried to smile. "Lena, do you forgive me?" Kara asked, Lena smiled then nodded.

"Of course I forgive you, Kara," Lena exclaimed as she pulled Kara into a hug then Lena looked at her wife. "In case you decided to go back out, I made you something." Lena told Kara then he held up a briefcase and opened it: inside was a new Supergirl costume.

"WOW! Is this all your making?" Kara asked with surprise, Lena nodded as Kara picked the costume up and checked it out. "No skirt, I like it. I think it's time that I grew up." Kara smiled at Lena then kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, Kara," Lena smiled, she handed the suit to Kara then took a small red and blue box. "Just in case, Lex exposes you to Kryptonite." Kara knew what the box was: it was Lena's Super armor which Kara feel happy.

"Thanks Lena, I don't know where I'll be without you," Kara smiled then couple hugged each other tight until the alarm started beeping: Lex was back and was heading towards the DEO so Kara ran off to get suited into her new suit while Sougo, Geiz and Tsukasa ran down the stairs as Woz and Daiki stayed to look after Alex and the others.

**DEO:**

Another Zi-O had arrived outside the main entrance when he saw Supergirl, Zi-O, Geiz and Decade standing by the doors and guarding them. Several dark portals opened up to reveal more Another Riders: Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Agito and Another Wizard.

"I see you have a suit, Supergirl," Another Zi-O spoke as he pulled out his two swords, the four heroes stood ready to fight then the four Another Riders ran to attack while Another Zi-O snapped this fingers which opened a portal and threw out Lillian Luthor.

"Lillian? What is she doing here?" Supergirl asked, they were all surprised when Lex stabbed an Another Ridewatch into Lillian's back which transformed her into Another Gaim. "Great, one more Another Rider!" Exclaimed Supergirl as she punched Another Hibiki, Another Gaim then ran towards the four heroes then started attacking Supergirl.

"While you four are busy here, you're forgetting the others upstairs!" Another Zi-O shouted, he clapped his hands then the heroes could hear screams and saw purple lights flashing from the balcony. "Here they come!" Lex laughed as Another Drive, Another Double, Another Kiva and Another Den-O landed next to Lex along with Lena.

"Lena!" Tsukasa shouted, he and Kara ran towards Lena but were blocked by Another Kiva and Another Den-O. "What do you want with her, Lex!" Tsukasa shouted, Lex held up an Another Ridewatch then stabbed it into Lena's stomach which caused her to transform into Another Build.

"Lena…." Kara was speechless, she was frozen as the love of her life had just been transformed into an Another Rider. Sougo ran towards Another Zi-O whilst taking out a bigger Ridewatch then split it into two watches, he inserted the two Ridewatches into both sides of his driver.

"_Zi-O Two! Zi-O!" _Sougo span his driver then it activated the transformation. _"Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! (Rider~!) Zi-O! (Zi-O!) Zi-O~! Two!" _Sougo's base form transformed into his upgraded form of Zi-O Two, he ran and started fighting Another Zi-O but they blocked each other's attacks.

"Sougo, remember your past fights against Another Zi-O?" Geiz asked, Sougo nodded then he took out his Zikan Girade and the Saikyo Girade then kicked Another Zi-O away. Geiz took out his Revive watch then activated it and inserted it into the left slot on his driver, Geiz span his driver and his base form started to change.

"_Rider Time! Revi-i-ve Shi-ppu! Shippu!" _Geiz had now transformed into Geiz Revive Shippu mode, he move fast so that Lex couldn't block and meanwhile, Sougo was slashing Lex with both his swords.

"Geiz, together!" Sougo shouted as he combined his two swords into the Saikyo Zikan Girade, Geiz nodded as he activated his two ridewatches then jumped high into the sky.

"_Finish Time! Revive!" _Geiz span his driver then flew down as fast as the wind towards Another Zi-O. _"Hyakuretsu Time Burst!" _Geiz then started kicked Another Zi-O from every angle which caused Lex to feel weak, he then turned to see Geiz land and join Decade and Supergirl fight while Zi-O Two walked towards him with the Saikyo Zikan Girade glowing.

"Time to stop you, Lex!" Sougo shouted as he held up the giant sword and looked down at Lex Luthor, Another Zi-O then he pulled the trigger.

"_King Giri Giri Slash!" _Sougo was about to slash Another Zi-O when a huge orange blade stopped the attack: it was Another Gaim. She slashed Zi-O Two then kicked him away, followed by Another Build who punched Sougo in the chest so hard that he flew and hit Tsukasa.

"The Another Riders are stronger than before!" Geiz exclaimed, Another Zi-O stood up and alongside the Another Riders that were there: Another Build, Another Gaim, Another Kiva, Another Den-O, Another Double and Another Drive.

"I'll be off now," Another Zi-O announced as he reverted back to being Lex Luthor. " I have what I wanted. See you later, sister-in-law." Lex waved at Kara as he and the other Another Riders entered a portal and disappeared, causing Kara to collapse in despair as she had now lost everyone she cared about and the only ones left were the five riders and J'onn. Woz and Daiki appeared alongside Tsukasa, Sougo and Geiz.

"We've got to get everyone that Lex took back," Sougo told the other riders and they nodded. "I may have an idea but…" Sougo turned and looked at Geiz and Woz. "But it may be dangerous for me." Sougo looked down then walked towards the docks as he needed time to think, Tsukasa looked up then followed Sougo while four heroes started thinking of what Sougo was going to do.

_**That's the end of chapter 3, what did you think of it? Lex has turned more people in Another Riders. What is Sougo's idea on saving everyone? Can Kara raise up and save everyone she cares about?**_

_**Find out next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome, everyone, to chapter 4 of City Of Heroes. Are you looking forward to seeing what will happen? Enjoy!**_

**Docks:**

Sougo was sat on a bench by the docks, he was looking at the view while thinking about the plan he had to save everyone who had become an Another Rider and also how to prevent others from taking their place.

"Think carefully about your decision," Sougo turned around to see Tsukasa standing by a lamp post with his hands in his jacket pockets. "You're thinking about using Oma Zi-O's powers to rewrite history, correct?" Tsukasa asked, he wanted to confirm that becoming Oma Zi-O was Sougo's plan.

"Do you have a better idea, Tsukasa?" Sougo shouted, he got off the bench then punched a guardrail. "Oma Zi-O can do anything: this could save everyone!" Sougo turned and looked at Tsukasa who didn't look impressed.

"You know that the moment Lex finds out, he'll do whatever he can to stop you," Tsukasa told Sougo who smiled and nodded. "I hope that you know what you're doing." Tsukasa looked at Sougo who looked confident, the two then headed back to the DEO to start Sougo's plan.

**DEO:**

In the meeting room, the five riders along with Kara and J'onn started discussing Sougo's plan which made a few people not like the plan such as Geiz, Kara and J'onn. Geiz and Sougo then started arguing outside while the others stood and watched, Kara looked at the emotions on Sougo's face and she could see that Sougo wanted to help everyone.

"Woz, tell me: what will happen if Sougo uses Oma Zi-O's power to go through with this?" Kara asked as she was concerned, Woz shrugged his shoulders as he was speechless.

"My Lord has never done something like that before," Woz told Kara, the young Kryptonian was speechless as she even more worried about Sougo. "My Lord's probably doing this because his marriage didn't last: his wife left him and took the child." Woz explained to Kara and J'onn who felt terribly sorry for Sougo. They looked up to see Sougo equip his Ziku Driver but it started glowing; it changed to gold and the slots on the side became covered. Woz, Kara and J'onn ran outside to see Sougo walk towards the balcony, he crossed his arms over his chest then looked down at the ground.

"Hen...shin." Sougo mumbled, a huge gold clock appear beneath his feet then followed by the ground shaking. Sougo swiped both his hands over both sides of the Oma Ziku Driver which made lava shoot out of the ground and Sougo to glow gold.

"_Shukufuku no toki! Saikou! Saizen! Saidai! Saikyou-ou! Oma Zi-O!" _Sougo's body was now covered with gold and black armor, a huge watch strap wrapped around his body diagonally and two huge watch hands on his back. Zi-O's usual pink visor was now blood red with a flame style added, it glowed as he looked up at the team.

"Sougo?" Kara asked worriedly, Oma Zi-O looked up at her. "Are you okay?" Kara asked, Oma Zi-O nodded then turned and looked at the clear blue sky, Geiz and Woz got ready in case Oma Zi-O was going to turn on them.

"Time to use this power to save everyone!" Sougo spoke up, he held his right hand up into the sky then opened it which caused a huge golden watch appear and the hands started reversing. "Everyone who was an Another Rider and everyone else will now be unable to become them." Sougo announced then he looked down to see a purple portal open and spit out Alex, Kelly, Nia, James, Lillian and Lena.

"Lena!" Kara shouted, she was about to fly down when she was hit with a Kryptonite blast: it came from Another Zi-O. Geiz and Tsukasa were about to go when Sougo held his arm up and stopped them.

"I'll go." Sougo told them, he snapped his fingers which opened a portal surrounded by clocks. Sougo stepped through the portal which was taking him down to meet with Another Zi-O, the others stayed up to help Kara as they all knew that Oma Zi-O needed no help.

**City centre:**

Another Zi-O was throwing energy blasts at the DEO until a few of them circled back and hit him in the chest, Lex looked up to see a gold portal appear then out stepped a powerful figure: it was Oma Zi-O. The form stepped out from the portal and with each step, the ground shook and fire spat out from the ground; causing Lex to feel concerned that he may not be strong enough.

"Lex, time to end this." Sougo told Lex as he pointed at him, Lex chuckled then he summoned every Another Rider he had from Another Kuuga up to Another Build. "You think they can beat me?" Sougo asked, he started walking towards the Another Riders and they started to attack. Sougo snapped his fingers and destroyed Another Agito, Another Blade, Another OOO and Another Ghost.

"What is this power?" Lex shouted with rage, he pointed his staff at Oma Zi-O which sent Another Ryuki, Another Ex-Aid, Another Double and Another Kabuto to attack but were destroyed by one punch to the ground by Oma Zi-O. "He's destroyed eight of my riders!" Lex exclaimed, he watched as Another Faiz, Another Fourze, Another Hibiki and Another Kiva run to attack. Sougo used the power of Kuuga to punch Another Faiz, he flew backwards and blew up which also caused the three other Another Riders to blow up.

"Lex, your power is beneath me," Sougo bellowed as his hand started glowing with gold energy, Another Build and Another Wizard ran to attack but Oma Zi-O punched them which caused them to turn to sand. "My power is of all the Riders before me, you can never defeat me." Sougo snapped his fingers just as Another Drive and Another Den-O ran towards him, lava flew out of the ground and hit them then Sougo kicked them into Another Kuuga and exploded in the sky.

"You will regret trying to stop me!" Lex shouted as he ran towards Oma Zi-O along with Another Gaim and Another Decade, they ran to attack Oma Zi-O but it was pointless as Sougo kicked Another Zi-O into a tree then grabbed both Another Gaim and Another Decade by their necks; he overpowered with time energy which turned them into sand.

"You're all alone now, Lex," Sougo spoke as he held his fist which was glowing with gold and black energy. "Give up now or I'll end you right now." The team ran outside to see Oma Zi-O and Another Zi-O amongst all the damage, Lex summoned all the power he had into a huge orb then fired it at the team but Oma Zi-O snapped his fingers and the blast reflected and hit Lex.

"He's so powerful!" Exclaimed Kara, she was almost afraid of the power that Oma Zi-O had. Meanwhile, Another Zi-O got back up then jumped high into the sky to deliver a rider kick but Oma Zi-O had other plans: he looked up at Another Zi-O then snapped his fingers which caused time to stop.

"Time to end this once and for all." Sougo whispered, he hit both sides of Oma Ziku Driver which caused Sougo's body to glow black and gold then got ready to deliver his final attack.

"_Shūryō jikan!" _Oma Zi-O jumped into the sky, the Apocalypse Of Kingdoms clock hands on his back became golden wings then he flew into the sky. _"Oma Zi-O Hissatsu Geki!" _Sougo flew downwards towards Another Zi-O and kicked him so hard that time resumed, everyone could hear Lex screaming in pain as Oma Zi-O kicked him in the chest: the power of the kick sent Lex flying and he crashed at the base of L-Corp.

"Sougo…" Kara whispered, Oma Zi-O turned and looked at the team then looked back at Lex; the Another Zi-O watch fell and hit the ground then shattered. The team thought it was all over when a portal opened and out came a powerful beam which hit Oma Zi-O and sent him flying into the base of the DEO.

"Sougo!" Geiz shouted, he and Tsukasa ran over to Oma Zi-O but could see that Sougo was leaning against a wall but he was seriously injured. Everyone then looked at the opened portal to see a huge figure walk out of it, the four riders took out their drivers just in case of a fight.

"Who are you?" Kara asked angrily but when the figure didn't answer which angered Supergirl. Kara then flew towards the figure to hit it, the figure reacted by smacking her to the side and through several caps.

"I am the Anti-Monitor: I'm here to capture Supergirl and destroy Earth," Anti-Monitor announced, he turned and started walking towards Kara when the four riders transformed into their strongest forms: Geiz Revive Goretsu, Woz Ginga Finaly, Decade and DiEnd base forms. The riders ran to attack Anti-Monitor but they got tackled by several figures but they were surprised by what the figures were: it was the Another Riders but they were in the original riders final forms.

"The Another Riders again?" Tsukasa was getting fed, the others got up then started fighting the the Another Riders but it seemed pointless as they were too powerful. Anti-Monitor stood over the fallen Supergirl and just as he was about to pick her up, Lex walked over to them then smiled.

"Anti-Monitor,I've got a question for you," Lex asked, Anti-Monitor turned and looked at Lex. "With your powers, can we write Earth's timeline and make Supergirl serve us?" Lex asked and that idea made the Anti-Monitor smile, he then took out a huge book and handed it to Lex.

"Take this and do as you wish," Anti-Monitor told Lex who smiled as he accepted the book. "The Book Of Reality will allow you to change reality to how you want it to be." Anti-Monitor then opened a portal and stepped through it, Lex opened the book and started thinking of his dream world. Tsukasa was the closest to Sougo and he knew that only Sougo's Grand Zi-O form was powerful enough to stop the Final Another Riders, he and the other riders ran over to Sougo and opened one of his portals.

"The world that I seek is in my grasps!" Lex shouted then laughing, the Book Of Reality sent out a red wave of energy which started to alter reality. Tsukasa and Sougo successfully made it through the portal but the others didn't as they were caught in the time wave.

**National City, alternate reality:**

A few hours had passed when a grey portal appeared and out rolled an unconscious Sougo and Tsukasa, who had just powered down his Decade form as he was weak. Tsukasa crawled over to Sougo to wake him up and after a while, Sougo woke up to see that his Ziku Driver had reverted back to normal.

"Tsukasa, what happened?" Sougo asked as he rubbed his head, Tsukasa looked around to see that they were in a warehouse in the docks.

"You were hit by something called the Anti-Monitor," Tsukasa told Sougo who was holding his chest in pain. "But it gets worse; Anti-Monitor gave Lex something called the Book Of Reality which allowed Lex to rewrite reality to however he wants it to be." Tsukasa explained which made Sougo feel terrible, he punched the ground hard then looked at Tsukasa.

"I should've stopped them!" Sougo shouted as he got up and held his ribs as he was in pain, he looked around to see that Geiz, Woz and the others were nowhere to be seen. "Tsukasa, where is everyone?" Sougo asked. Tsukasa sat down on a crate then looked at Sougo with a sad face.

"I opened a portal for us to escape but they didn't make it," Tsukasa explained to Sougo who felt terrible and alone then he clenched his fists. "What are you thinking, Sougo?" Tsukasa asked curiously, Sougo looked up at Tsukasa as he held up his Ziku Driver.

"I say we fight Lex and change reality back to normal," Sougo told Tsukasa who nodded in agreement, they got ready to move out when Another Agito Shining and Another Ryuki Survive showed up. "Let's see if they're better than they're original versions." Sougo and Tsukasa nodded then charged towards the two Final Another Riders as they transformed into their default forms.

_**I'm ending this chapter on a cliffhanger to keep you on your toes. Can reality be put back to normal? What has happened to Lex and the others? And can Anti-Monitor be stopped?**_

_**These questions will be answered but in different parts of the story. I hoped that you enjoyed chapter 4 and I'll see you all next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 is here everyone, I hope you enjoy what I've come up with. Enjoy!**_

**Alternate National City:**

At the docks, there were shots being fired and objects flying: it was Sougo and Tsukasa fighting new versions of the Another Riders: they were the original riders' final forms. It was only Another Agito Shining and Another Ryuki Survive; Sougo was using Zi-O Kuuga armor whilst Tsukasa had transformed into Hibiki's base form.

"There's no way of beating them!" Sougo shouted, Tsukasa nodded. They were about to be attacked by Another Agito Shining when a red arrow blast flew in and hit the ground then exploded: it came from Kamen Rider Geiz.

"Geiz!" Sougo called out, Geiz looked down at the two then aimed his bow directly at Sougo. "Oi, oi oi! Geiz, it's me! Sougo!" Sougo shouted but it didn't stop Geiz from firing multiple arrow blasts at everyone there.

"Zi-O, you'll be defeated by me!" Geiz shouted as he chased after Sougo and Tsukasa, they were trying to defeat the Another Riders whilst also blocking Geiz's attacks.

"Seems like Lex has made some huge changes," Tsukasa pointed out as he reflected a fireball back at Another Ryuki Survive. "Let's take care of these Another Riders first." Sougo agreed, their swords glowing pink then slashed the Another Riders which caused them to blow up.

"See, Geiz?" Zi-O shouted, he threw his sword to the ground as he stepped forward. "If I was this evil Zi-O, do you think I would destroy those Another Riders and not harm you?" Sougo asked, Geiz lowered his Zikan Zax then powered his rider form down: his clothes were ripped and torn which surprised Sougo and Tsukasa.

"What's your names?" Geiz asked as he jumped over the wall and landed in front of Sougo and Tsukasa. "And how do you not know what's going on?" Geiz asked as he was puzzled.

"I'm Sougo Tokiwa and this Tsukasa Kadoya," Sougo introduced themselves, Geiz looked down at Sougo's pocket and pulled out a huge gold ridewatch. "That's mine, can I have it back?" Sougo asked, Geiz looked at it then returned it back to Sougo.

"What is that ridewatch?" Geiz asked, Sougo held it up then it projected holograms of the past nineteen rides before him. "Does that have the power to stop Zi-O?" Geiz asked as the holograms faded away.

"It should but Geiz, can you tell me something?" Sougo asked and Geiz nodded in response. "Who is Zi-O?" Sougo asked, Geiz took Sougo and Tsukasa away and escorted them.

**DEO:**

Hidden under the ruins of the old DEO building, was a hidden base where a rebellion was planning their attack on Zi-O's palace. The leader stepped forward and rolled out a set of blueprints of the palace just as Geiz walked in with Sougo and Tsukasa.

"Geiz, what did you find at the docks?" The leader asked as they turned their head to reveal themselves as J'onn J'onzz. "Who are they?" J'onn asked as he placed his right hand on his gun holster.

"J'onn, these are Sougo Tokiwa and Tsukasa Kadoya," Geiz introduced them then he whispered something to J'onn. "They're from an alternate version of our reality, they want to help us." Geiz then explained out loud, Sougo and Tsukasa nodded.

"I want to stop Zi-O and help make the world a happy place once again," Sougo told J'onn who smiled, they shook hands then they walked over to the centre table. "Is there anyone else we need to look out for?" Sougo asked as he and Tsukasa walked over with J'onn and Geiz.

"There's my wife," Sougo looked to his left to see Cat Grant walking over to the group. "There's her and her sister." Sougo was confused until Geiz showed him two pictures: it was of Kara and Alex.

"Kara and Alex Danvers: now known to us as Overgirl and Reign," J'onn explained which shocked Sougo. "Kara and Alex became evil to save the women they loved; Cat is married to Kara and Alex was married to Lena Luthor." J'onn explained, Tsukasa was confused then he stepped forward.

"J'onn, what do you mean that Alex and Lena were married?" Tsukasa asked, everyone looked down at the ground in silence.

"Zi-O wiped Lena from existence after he turned Kara and Alex evil," Cat explained, it was breaking her heart so Geiz took Cat back to her room. "Please, save them. I'm begging you." Cat shouted at Sougo and Tsukasa, Sougo looked down as he clenched his fists.

"Where is Zi-O's palace?" Sougo asked, everyone could hear the anger in his voice, J'onn pointed on the map where it was, both Sougo and Tsukasa knew where the palace was located. "Tsukasa, stay here. I'm going to pay Zi-O a visit." Sougo told Tsukasa and he nodded as Sougo walked off and headed towards Zi-O's palace.

**Zi-O Palace:**

Sougo arrived outside the palace of where Zi-O was, he looked around and realized where it was located: it was in the place where L-Corp was. Sougo was about to walk up the stairs to the front doors when two black figures flew over and landed behind him: it was Overgirl and Reign.

"Who are you?" Overgirl asked as she and Reign deactivated their masks to reveal their faces: both Kara and Alex were wearing black makeup. "Tell us your name or we'll destroy you." Kara shouted, Sougo took out his Zi-O Two ridewatch then split it half and inserted both halves into his driver.

"_Zi-O!" _Kara and Alex started to attack Sougo but he dodged both of them as he rotated his Ziku Driver. Kara and Alex shot the ground with their eye lasers, Sougo span his driver to activate his transformation. _"Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! (Rider~!) Zi-O! (Zi-O!) Zi-O~! Two!" _Sougo jumped out of the smoke in his Zi-O Two form, he started fighting the two evil sisters: he kicked Kara down the stairs then pulled out his Saikyo Girade and slashed Alex.

"Stay out of my way!" Sougo shouted, he was about to walk through the doors when Alex hit him in the back with her eye lasers. "You want to continue this?" Sougo asked, he jumped up then slashed Alex which made fly down the stairs and land on top of Kara.

"What's going on out here?" Sougo turned around to see Lex Luthor standing by the front doors; he was wearing a white suit whilst holding a black and purple watch. "You must be Sougo Tokiwa, Kamen Rider Zi-O. Welcome to my palace!" Lex shouted then he started to laugh, Sougo took out both his swords then ran towards Lex but was blocked by Kara.

"We won't allow you to harm our Lord," Kara told Sougo then she threw him down the stairs, Lex pressed the activation button on the watch then he transformed into an Another Rider. "Our Lord has chosen to show you his form; meet Zi-O Two!" Kara exclaimed, Another Zi-O Two walked down towards Sougo then kicked him so hard.

"I won't allow you to win, Lex!" Sougo shouted as he got back, the two Zi-O Twos started fighting with all their power but they were equally matched. "How did you get Zi-O Two's power?" Sougo asked, Lex laughed as he stepped back so that the evil sisters could fly in and punch Sougo into a tree.

"I've got more than just Zi-O Two's powers," Lex shouted, the clock hands on Another Zi-O Two's head rotated and something happened: it had created Lena Luthor but she was wearing Red Daughter's armored suit. "I transferred all the power from the Book Of Reality and moved it into my new watch." Lex told Sougo then he snapped his fingers, the evil trio then started to attack Zi-O Two.

"Sougo!" Lex and the evil trio looked up to see Decade and Geiz Revive in Goretsu mode running towards Zi-O Two. "I thought you were going to talk to Zi-O, not pick a fight with him and the evil sisters." Tsukasa asked but Sougo passed out, Geiz knelt down to check on him.

"He's alright," Geiz told Tsukasa, he looked up to see Lena standing with Kara and Lena. "Lena, it can't be possible!" Geiz shouted, he and Tsukasa were standing in front of Sougo until he started to wake up.

"Be careful, they're stronger than ever now," Sougo moaned, he was holding his ribs as he was in pain. "We got to retreat, we won't stand a chance." Sougo shouted, Tsukasa snapped his fingers then a huge grey portal sucked up the three riders.

"Reign," Lex shouted, the trio turned and faced Another Zi-O Two. "I want you to find them then bring back that other Zi-O!" Alex nodded then flew away, Lex walked back into the palace with Kara and Lena following close behind.

**DEO:**

The portal opened up and out walked Geiz and Tsukasa whilst helping Sougo into the medical bay, J'onn and Cat walking in to see that Sougo was quite injured. Geiz walked over to J'onn and Cat then explained to them what had happened whilst Tsukasa walked off, Sougo was resting while all the Ridewatches in his pocket started glowing. Meanwhile, Geiz was in the command centre as he still talking to Cat and J'onn.

"You're telling me that Zi-O is Lex Luthor?" Cat asked, Geiz nodded which shocked Cat and J'onn. "And he just brought Lena back to life?" Cat was confused with everything that was going on.

"That Sougo guy got taken down hard," Geiz told the pair, they looked inside the medical bay to see that Sougo was recovering but then the base was shaking. "What was that?" J'onn checked the screens to see that the intruder was Alex as Reign.

"It's Reign!" J'onn shouted, the wall behind broke down and Reign fired her eye lasers directly into J'onn which sent him flying. Geiz ran and transformed into his base rider form, Tsukasa jumped in and transformed into Decade then they started fighting Reign.

"Seems like I can't rest to heal," Cat turned around to see Sougo walking out of the medical as he put on his Ziku Driver. "Time for me to break out the big one." Sougo reached into his pocket then took out the huge gold Ridewatch, he pressed a button on the back which opened it to reveal the faces of the past nineteen Riders before him.

"_Grand Zi-O!" _Sougo inserted the Zi-O Ridewatch into the right slot then inserted the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch, it caused a huge shrine to appear along with twenty statues: they were all of the main Riders from Kuuga to Zi-O. _"(Kuuga activation sound.) (Agito transformation sound.) Advent! Complete! Turn Up! (Onkaku ringing.) Change Beetle! Sword Form! Wake Up! Kamen Ride! Cyclone! Joker! Taka! Tora Batta! 3,2,1! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Soiya! Drive! Kaigan! Level Up! Best Match! Rider Time!" _Sougo then held his right hand high which made the room shine with rainbow colour, it blinded Alex as it caused her to fall on to the floor.

"Henshin!" Sougo screamed at the top of his voice, he span his driver which transformed the twenty statues into small golden statues: they flew around and hit Alex to push her away.

"_Grand Time! Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Bla~de! Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Deca~de! W! OOO! Fourze~! Wizard! Gaim, Drive~! Ghost! Ex-Aid! Build~! Iwae! Kamen Rider~! Grand Zi-O~!" _All the gold statues attached onto Zi-O's base form and changed all to gold; changing Sougo in Grand Zi-O.

"Alex, stop!" Sougo shouted, he ran towards Reign and tackled her through several walls until they landed outside in an alleyway.

**Alleyway:**

Outside, Grand Zi-O and Reign were in a heated battle to win: Sougo knew he was fighting Alex but it wasn't the Alex Danvers he knew so he hit Reign with everything he had. But trouble had arrived: Another Blade King and Another Faiz Blaster had joined in however, Sougo had a trump card up his sleeve: he pressed two statues on the left side of his chest.

"_Build! Ex-Aid!" _Two gold portals opened up and out jumped Kamen Rider Build in his Rabbit Tank Sparkling Form and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in his Dragon Knight Hunter form. Ex-Aid started fighting Another Blade King while Build fought Another Faiz Blaster: the fights between them started to heat up. The three Riders together kicked Reign and the Another Riders backwards into the carpark.

"Looks like we underestimated your power," Reign spoke, she was feeling a lot of pain as she and the Another Riders stood up. Build and Ex-Aid then slashed Another Blade King and Another Faiz Blaster with all their power; the Another Riders blew up which only left Reign. "Until next time!" Reign shouted, she was about to fly away when she got shot down by Sougo; he was pointing the Gashacon Keyslasher at her.

"If I pull this trigger again; you'll lose your powers," Sougo warned Alex, she shook her head then her eyes started to glow red then she just fired her eye lasers. "I did warn you!" Sougo shouted, he pulled the trigger on the Gashacon Keyslasher: it fired a blue and orange beam and it hit Reign, it caused Alex to fall down and hit the ground hard.

"What have you done to me?" Alex screamed as she looked at Grand Zi-O, his form faded away and reverted back to Sougo. "My powers…. They're gone!" Alex screamed, everyone ran out to see that Alex was angry and Sougo looked at her.

"Ex-Aid's power was able to rewrite your DNA," Sougo started explaining but then something happened: Alex faded away. "What happened?" Sougo asked as he wanted to know what just happened to Alex, everyone was puzzled as to what had happened and could Lex be defeated.

_**Again, I'm leaving another chapter on a cliffhanger. How do you like the alternate version of National City? What happened to Alex at the end? Can the world get restored back to normal? **_

_**See you all next time to see what happens!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 is here. Sorry it took a while as I've been busy, I hope that this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy.**_

**Rebellion base:**

Sougo was sat in the medical bay whilst holding the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch: he had just watched Alex Danvers fade away after removing Reign's powers from her. Geiz was walking past with plans for an attack when he noticed Sougo was looking depressed, he walked in then sat next to him.

"You're upset because of Alex's death?" Geiz asked, Sougo nodded then he looked up at Geiz. "She wasn't the one from your reality, she was corrupted by Lex." Geiz told Sougo who nodded.

"It's just that, I can't do that again to someone I know as a friend," Sougo told Geiz then he placed the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch into his pocket. "Geiz, I'm going to pay someone a visit, don't look for me." Sougo told him then he ran off, leaving Geiz to figure out where Sougo was going.

**Lex's Palace:**

Sat in his throne, Lex was holding the Another Zi-O Two Ridewatch; he was happy that he had an entire planet under his control and he even had a Kryptionian under his control. James Olsen walked into the throne room and knelt down before Lex in an improved version of his Guardian suit.

"My Lord, there is trouble outside," James informed, Lex got up and started walking towards the front door. The doors blew off their hinges, sending Lex and James flying backwards along with a few Another Final Riders. "Who dares attacks my Lord's palace?" James shouted as his Guardian helmet covered his head, a dark figure walked out of the smoke to reveal themselves: it was Kamen Rider Zi-O in his default form.

"Lex, time to settle this!" Zi-O shouted as he held up his Zikan Girade, he ran towards Another Build Genius and Another Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer then destroyed them in two slashes. "Are you a coward, Lex? Send your servants to do your dirty work. If that's the case, then you're not a powerful leader cause they do all your work!" Sougo shouted which made Lex furious, so he transformed into Another Zi-O Two then started attacked Sougo.

"I'm not powerful, look at you," Lex laughed as he kicked Sougo down the stairs. Zi-O rolled down the stairs to land at the feet of Lena and Kara, they picked him up and started beating him up. "I've got people who are loyal to me, what do you have?" Lex bellowed, he was too busy laughing while Kara and Lena were beating up Sougo until two red arrows flew in and hit them.

"Sougo!" Everyone looked behind them to see Geiz running towards them in his rider form. "I said you were going to see a friend, not coming to see Lex." Geiz helped Sougo up on to his feet, Lex had summoned more Another Riders in their final forms: Another Faiz Blaster, Another Wizard Infinity, Another Gaim Kiwami Arms, Another Ghost Mugen Damashii, Another OOO Putotyra Combo and Another Fourze Cosmic States.

"If you don't mind, me and the girls have a meeting with the rebellion." Lex smiled, he opened a portal then Lex, Kara and Lena walked through the portal while leaving Geiz and Sougo to deal with the Another Riders.

"Let's try using these," Sougo suggested as he took out two Ridewatches: a blue and orange watch and a black and grey watch. "Shall we split up and take them on?" Geiz nodded, he took the watches then activated by turning the ring and pressed the button on top.

"_Faiz! Gaim!" _They inserted the watches into the left slot then span the Ziku Drivers: a giant head of Kamen Rider Gaim appeared along with an armor figure of Faiz. _"Armor Time! Soiya! Ga~im! Armor Time! Complete! Faiz!" _Zi-O was now wearing the Gaim Armor while Geiz was the Faiz Armor, they ran towards the Another Riders and started fighting them.

"Let's take them down fast before Lex can bring them back to life!" Geiz shouted and Sougo agreed, they kicked Another Faiz Blaster and Another Gaim Kiwami into a fountain. Sougo pulled two swords from under his arm while Geiz jumped up into the sky, they pressed the buttons on their watches to finish them.

"_Finish Time! Gaim! Finish Time! Faiz!" _Sougo and Geiz span their drivers then got ready to attack. _"Squash Time Break! Exceed Time Burst!" _Sougo slashed Another Gaim while Geiz kicked Another Faiz, they blew up then they took out two new Ridewatches and activated them. _"Fourze! Wizard!" _They inserted the watches into the left slot then span the drivers to activate the transformation. _"Armor Time! 3,2,1! Fourze! Armor Time! Please! Wizard!" _Geiz was wearing the Wizard Armor whilst Sougo was wearing the Fourze Armor.

"Geiz, can you freeze them so we quickly finish this?" Sougo shouted, he was busy fighting Another Ghost Mugen and Another Fourze Cosmic. Geiz nodded then used Wizard's powers to freeze Another Ghost Mugen and Another OOO Putotyra, the riders fought Another Fourze Cosmic and Another Wizard Infinity then activated their finishers.

"_Finish Time! Fourze! Finish Time! Wizard!" _Geiz and Sougo jumped into the sky then they flew down together. _"Strike Time Burst! Limit Time Break!" _Geiz's right leg grew and kicked Another Wizard Infinity into the sky while Sougo's span around like a drill and hit Another Fourze Cosmic.

"Only Another Ghost Mugen and Another OOO Putotyra left!" Geiz shouted, Sougo nodded then they took out the last two Ridewatches and activated them.

"_OOO! Ghost!" _They inserted the last two Ridewatches then span the Ziku Drivers around with summoned the armors. _"Armor Time! Taka! Tora! Batta! OOO!" _Sougo jumped and was equipped with the OOO armor to keep the last Another Riders busy while Geiz armored up. _"Armor Time! Kaigan! Ghost!" _Geiz and Sougo started fighting the last two Another Riders with all their might, Another OOO and Another Ghost got back up only to kicked into a few trees.

"Time for the final finisher!" Geiz and Sougo shouted together, they ran towards the final Another Riders then jumped high into the sky and activated their Ridewatches.

"_Finish Time! Ghost! Finish Time OOO!" _They span their belts in a complete circle as they flew towards the Another Riders. _"Omega Time Burst! Scanning Time Break!" _Geiz and Sougo kicked the final Another Riders and they blew up, they thought it was all over but James Olsen walked out of the palace.

"You think that was all of them?" James asked, he took out a black and purple watch which surprised Sougo. "It's mine turn to take you on." James activated the Another Ridewatch then inserted it into his chest: James had transformed into Another Zi-O. "Time to get rid of the two people that cause my Lord a lot of trouble." James jumped down the stairs then started fighting Sougo and Geiz, they were underpowered so they kicked Another Zi-O away then took out two powerful Ridewatches: it was the Geiz Revive Ridewatch and the Zi-O Two Ridewatch, Sougo activated then split the Ridewatch into two while Geiz activated the Revive watch.

"_Zi-O Two! Geiz Revive Goretsu!" _Sougo inserted both halves of the Zi-O Two ridewatch into both slots while Geiz inserted the Revive watch into the left slot, the two riders kicked Another Zi-O back then span their drivers to transform into their powered up forms. _"Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! (Rider~!) Zi-O! (Zi-O!) Zi-O~! Two!" _Sougo jumped over Another Zi-O just as he transformed into Zi-O Two, he grabbed James to hold him whilst Geiz was transforming. _"Rider Time! Re-vi-i-ve Go-retsu! Goretsu!" _Geiz now had black and white leg armor with bucky orange armor on his chest, he was holding a small orange buzzsaw.

"These should even the power levels!" Sougo shouted and Geiz nodded, they started fighting Another Zi-O and it seemed like they were winning. "James, give up!" Sougo shouted, James shook his head but was then slashed by Geiz using the Zikan Jaclaw in the buzzsaw mode.

"You're wasting time with me!" James shouted, he pulled out a double blade staff and was about to slash Sougo when Geiz span then his Revive watch.

"_Speed Time! Revi-Revi-Revi Revi-Revi-Revi Revi-i-ve Shi-ppu! Shippu!" _Geiz ran as fast as the wind and rapidly slashed Another Zi-O, Sougo then slashed James with the Zikan Girade and the Saikyo Girade. James jumped on top of the palace but Sougo used Zi-O Two's ability to see the next move: James was going to throw a black hole at them which was going to destroy them.

"Geiz, on the roof." Sougo whispered, Geiz nodded then he sped up to the rooftop and he was in time as James had just landed on top. Meanwhile on the ground, Sougo had combined the two swords into one to create the Saikyo Zikan Girade. On the roof, Geiz had changed back into Geiz Revive Goretsu to increase his strength as he grabbed the staff and got ready.

"Sougo, get ready!" Geiz shouted, he then slashed Another Zi-O with the Zikan Jaclaw which caused James to fly off the roof. Sougo got ready as the Saikyo Zikan Girade's blade grew even bigger, he pulled the trigger as he got ready to slash.

"_King Giri Giri Slash!" _Sougo slashed Another Zi-O which blew up the Another Rider. Another Zi-O landed next to Sougo then he watched as it changed back into James. Geiz landed on the ground and his foot crushed the Another Zi-O ridewatch while Sougo checked James.

"Is he okay?" Geiz asked, Sougo nodded then they were shocked as James faded away. "Just like Alex, what does that mean?" Geiz asked, Sougo was confused then he thought off something.

"Since Lex created this reality, what if the rule is that if you lose, you are erased?" Sougo suggested, Geiz thought carefully about it but they were interrupted when they heard an explosion: it had come from where the rebellion base was.

"The base! Let's go!" Geiz shouted and Sougo nodded, they started running in the direction of the base as they knew that Lex was heading there with Kara and Lena.

**DEO:**

The rebellion base was destroyed with a handful of soldiers fighting off Overgirl and Lena while Another Zi-O Two stood and watched, he looked up to see Geiz Revive and Zi-O Two running towards them. Lex clapped his hands which made Lena and Kara run towards Sougo and Geiz, the four started fighting with all their might until Kara punched Sougo hard which flew him into a building.

"Sougo!" Geiz shouted, he kicked Lena away and was about to run over to his teammate but something happened: Kara shot her eye lasers and went through Geiz. Sougo looked up to see Geiz fall to the ground and revert back to normal.

"Geiz!" Sougo screamed as he got up, he took out his Grand Zi-O Ridewatch and activated it which sent a powerful gold shockwave.

"_Grand Zi-O!" _Sougo ran towards the three and transformed into Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O. _"Grand Time! Iwae! Kamen Rider~! Grand Zi-O~!" _Sougo then ran towards Kara and Lena, he was filled with rage as he started fighting the evil copies.

"How dare you use my friends as enemies!" Sougo screamed, Tsukasa and Cat crawled out of the rumble to see Sougo fighting with rage. Sougo punched a statue on his right leg then smacked a statue of right leg.

"_Blade! Gaim!" _Two gold portals opened and out jumped Kamen Rider Blade in King Form and Kamen Rider Gaim in Kachidoki Arms. Grand Zi-O, Blade and Gaim started beating Kara and Lena with all their power until the two evil copies fell down.

"Time to end this." Sougo mumbled, Blade and Gaim stepped forward and finished Kara and Lena with their finishers: Blade attacked with his Royal Straight Flush while Gaim fired the Kachidoki Charge from the DJ Gun. The finishing attacks hit Lena and Kara but it had caused them to fade away at the same time that Geiz faded away.

"It's just me and you, Sougo," Lex announced, he stepped forward as the two stood in the centre of the ruined DEO building. "Let's see who will win: me or you." Lex and Sougo ran towards each other then began fighting with Tsukasa and Cat.

"What happened to Woz and Daiki?" Sougo asked, he was full of rage when Lex started laughing. "You destroyed them, didn't you?" Sougo questioned and Lex nodded and that angered Sougo, his right hand started glowing gold then he punched Lex with all his might.

"You're stronger than I thought," Lex chuckled, he then jumped into the sky as his foot started glowing purple and black. "But this is the end for you, Sougo Tokiwa!" Lex shouted as he was about to kick Sougo but a gold shield appeared around him.

"No, this is the end for you and this world!" Sougo shouted, the shield blasted Another Zi-O Two away as Sougo activated both his watches.

"_Finish Time! Grand Zi-O!" _Sougo jumped high into the sky then started hovering figures of the past nineteen Heisei Kamen Riders appeared around him. _"All Twenty Time Break!" _All twenty rider figures transformed into pure gold energy and wrapped around Sougo's right leg, he flew down and kicked Lex with all his power. The entire planet started to crack and explode, Tsukasa watched as everything started to change as a clear shockwave emitted from Sougo's final attack.

**National City:**

The shockwave that changed everything back to how it was before Lex altered it. Sougo, Lex and Tsukasa appeared and it was at that moment that the Another Zi-O Two Ridewatch shattered. Sougo stepped back from Lex but something weird happened: the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch faded away and only left the past nineteen Kamen Rider Ridewatches on the floor. But there was some good news: Geiz, Woz, Daiki, Kara and others were running towards them but Sougo was confused as to what happened to Grand Zi-O's power.

"Seems like you've lost your ultimate power," Lex boasted as he was smiling, Sougo and Tsukasa stepped closer to him. "How will you beat my partner without your grand power?" Lex then started to laugh as Sougo knew he was right: how was he going to fight Anti-Monitor without Grand Zi-O?

_**And that's the end of chapter 6 of City Of Heroes. The alternate version of Earth 38 is back to normal but at a cost? What happened to the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch? Will Sougo be able to fight Anti-Monitor without his final form? **_

_**See you all next time! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome to chapter 7 and things are getting interesting. Lex has been taken down but with a cost: Grand Zi-O Ridewatch is gone! How will the team defeat Anti-Monitor? I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

**DEO:**

Everyone was in the meeting room with Tsukasa apart from Sougo, he was standing on the balcony as he was thinking how to fight Anti-Monitor. Nia Nal had left then meeting room and started making her way towards Sougo, she had noticed that he was down after defeating Lex.

"Sougo, are you okay?" Nia asked, Sougo turned and looked at Nia then nodded. "You seem upset after defeating Lex, what happened?" Nia asked, Sougo looked up at Nia then turned to face her.

"After I defeated Lex, I lost Grand Zi-O's power," Sougo told Nia who was surprised. "But don't worry, I've got one last trick up my sleeve." Sougo pulled out a huge white, black and pink Ridewatch with an image of Zi-O's face but the visor was yellow, pink and blue.

"My Lord," Sougo and Nia turned around to see Geiz and Woz walking towards him. "It seems Anti-Monitor has sent a challenger to fight you." Woz pointed towards the roof of L-Corp, Sougo nodded then was about to leave when Nia stopped him.

"Sougo, be careful," Nia told him then hugged Sougo, Woz and Geiz walked back up the stairs. "Don't rage attack the opponent." Nia suggested and Sougo nodded, he ran down the stairs while Nia watched with concern.

**L-Corp:**

Sougo arrived on the roof of L-Corp to see Anti-Monitor standing there with his arms behind his back. Sougo had already equipped the Ziku Driver and had his Zi-O Ridewatch already in hand, Anti-Monitor turned around and looked at Sougo.

"Sougo Tokiwa; I'm impressed that you defeated Lex and the Another Riders," Anti-Monitor praised which confused Sougo. "But now, the real challenge begins!" Anti-Monitor shouted, he opened a portal and out jumped Red Daughter in her armor but she was glowing purple.

"Harun-El!" Sougo shouted as he dodged a punched then activated his Ridewatch. "Henshin!" Sougo shouted as he kept dodging Red Daughter's attacks while Anti-Monitor watched.

"_Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!" _Sougo and Red Daughter started fighting, Anti-Monitor stood and watched as the battle was heating up until Red Daughter punched Sougo into the ground.

"Without Grand Zi-O, you're weak!" Anti-Monitor bellowed, Sougo got back up then remembered that he had something.

"It's not power that wins, it's teamwork!" Sougo shouted, he reached behind him and pulled out the huge Ridewatch from earlier. "Time to use this!" Sougo kicked Red Daughter away then activated the Ridewatch.

"_Zi-O Trinity!" _Sougo inserted the watch into the left slot which caused it to open. _"Zi-O!" _Sougo then turned the white dial on the side of the Trinity Ridewatch twice to reveal the faceplates of the Zi-O, Geiz and Woz. _"Geiz! Woz!" _Sougo was about to spin the driver but Red Daughter flew in and the pair continued fighting.

**DEO:  
**Geiz and Woz were sat in the meeting room talking to Kara and Lena, they were discussing the loss of the Grand Zi-O watch. It was quiet until Geiz started glowing yellow and Woz was glowing blue, they nodded as they knew what was happening.

"What's happening?" Kara asked, Geiz and Woz smiled then they stepped back, Woz switched the monitors on so they could watch the fight between Zi-O and Red Daughter. "Red Daughter? But how?" Kara and Lena turned back to face Geiz and Woz but they had disappeared.

**L-Corp:**

Sougo and Red Daughter were fighting with all their might but Red Daughter made a mistake: she kicked Sougo which hit the Ziku Driver which caused to spin and activate the transformation.

"_Trinity Time! Mittsu no chikara! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Geiz! Woz! Trini~ty! Trinity!" _Geiz and Woz flew as giant watch straps then attached to Zi-O's shoulders. The base body changed to black with gold and silver accents, there were red and yellow on the right arm and green and blue on the left arm, the visor was now yellow, pink and blue.

"Geiz, looks like Anti-Monitor has summoned Red Daughter to beat Zi-O." Woz pointed out as Zi-O Trinity stepped forwards.

"Let's take down Red Daughter fast." Geiz told the others and they agreed, they ran towards Red Daughter and they started fighting but Trinity was now equal to Red Daughter.

"Give up, Anti-Monitor is far more powerful than you will ever be!" Red Daughter shouted, Trinity jumped up then summoned the Saikyo Zikan Girade and the fight continued. Red Daughter grabbed Trinity by their right arm then flew them on to the ground, the Saikyo Zikan Girade fell to the ground while Trinity layed down helplessly. "Time to finish you for my master." Red Daughter spoke, he was about to punch Trinity when she noticed the belt was almost halfway through turning but then she got a surprise: Trinity used the Geiz arm to spin the Ziku Driver the rest of the way with their foot on her stomach.

"_Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion!" _Their kick was powerful enough to send Red Daughter into space as she as glowing yellow, pink and blue until she blew up into dust. Anti-Monitor was surprised, he was too busy looking at the sky that he didn't see or hear Trinity running towards him until it was too late. _"Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion!" _Trinity jumped then they kicked Anti-Monitor all the way down L-Corp in a diagonal descent and they crashed near the statue of Supergirl.

"Impressive, I didn't see that coming," Anti-Monitor chuckled as he got up and dusted himself off. "My turn now." Anti-Monitor turned and faced Trinity, he held up his left hand then blasted a purple beam but Trinity slashed the beam in half with the Zikan Zax in axe mode.

"I don't think so!" Geiz shouted, Trinity ran towards Anti-Monitor then the two started fighting but they didn't see that a purple portal opened and out flew Supergirl wearing an all black suit.

"Look out!" A voice shouted then a blue blast hit Dark Supergirl, Trinity looked behind them to see Dreamer floating in air. "I thought you could use backup." Dreamer told Zi-O Trinity just as Decade, DiEnd, Supergirl and Martian Manhunter arrived.

"Supergirl, you came," Anti-Monitor smiled as he held up both his hands as they started to glow black and purple, all the heroes ran towards Anti-Monitor until they were attacked by past villains from Supergirl's past: Indigo, Metallo, Bizarro, a Dominator, Reactron, Manchester Black, and Rhea.

"Anti-Monitor has created more villains from my past!" Supergirl shouted, they fought all the clones while Anti-Monitor got to aim a powerful blast directly at Supergirl but she was too busy fighting Rhea alongside Zi-O Trinity.

"Good riddance, Supergirl." Anti-Monitor mumbled, he then fired the huge beam while Supergirl had her back turned but the plan was ruined: Tsukasa and Daiki jumped in front of beam to try and reflect it back but it was too powerful and it hit them.

"Tsukasa! Daiki!" Trinity shouted, everyone turned to see Decade and DiEnd collapse and started to fade away.

"Sougo, I'm leaving the rest to you," Tsukasa told Sougo then he handed Trinity all twenty of his Rider Cards while Daiki handed them his DiEnd Card. "Protect the city we fought to protect." Tsukasa told them and Daiki nodded, Trinity reached both their hands out to grab Tsukasa and Daiki but it was too late: they had faded away into nothing.

"What a waste of energy," Anti-Monitor spoke as he dusted off his hands, Trinity had collapsed on to their knees then separated into Sougo, Geiz and Woz. "Now, to get rid of you, Kara Zor-El." Anti-Monitor announced, Geiz and Woz ran towards the big bad as they transformed into the strongest forms.

"_Re~vi~i~ve Go~restsu! Goretsu! Woz Ginga Finaly! Finaly!" _Geiz transformed into Geiz Revive Goretsu while Woz transformed into Ginga Finaly, they ran alongside Supergirl and Martian Manhunter to fight Anti-Monitor while Dreamer comforted Sougo.

"Sougo, I'm sorry," Nia apologized, Sougo looked in his hands to see the cards glowing rainbow colours then they transformed: Tsukasa's cards transformed into the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch while then DiEnd card transformed into a DiEnd Ridewatch. "The cards transformed into Ridewatches, can you use them?" Nia asked, Sougo nodded, he got up and held up his Zi-O and Grand Zi-O Ridewatches then activated them.

"_Zi-O! Grand Zi-O!" _A rainbow coloured shockwave blasted and hit everyone apart from Nia, she was behind Sougo and watched him insert the watches into the Ziku Driver. _"(Kuuga activation sound!) (Agito transformation sound!) Advent! Complete! Turn Up! (Onkaku ringing!) Change Beetle! Sword Form! Wake Up! Kamen Ride! Cyclone! Joker! Taka! Tora! Batta! 3,2,1! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Soiya! Drive! Kaigan! Level Up! Best Match! Rider Time!" _Sougo was walking towards Anti-Monitor as the past Riders appeared from under the ground which startled everyone.

"Time to end this once and for all," Sougo mumbled, he looked to his left side and looked at the Decade statue then looked at Anti-Monitor. "This is for my friends. Henshin!" Sougo shouted as he span the Driver and the statues turned to gold and turned to smaller versions.

"_Grand Time! Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Bla~de! Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Deca~de! W! OOO! Fourze~! Wizard! Gaim, Drive~! Ghost! Ex-Aid! Build~! Iwae! Kamen Rider~! Grand Zi-O~!" _Sougo had transformed into Grand Zi-O as he was walking towards Anti-Monitor, everyone looked up to see Sougo glowing gold until he punched Anti-Monitor with all his power.

"How did you regain your power?" Anti-Monitor asked as he held his chest, Sougo looked up then pressed the OOO statue on his left arm.

"_OOO!" _A gold portal opened up in the sky and out flew Kamen Rider OOO in his Tajador combo, he was flying around and shooting fireballs at Anti-Monitor. Sougo jumped backwards and landed next to Kara, he helped her up then Kara and she pressed the Ex-Aid statue on the left side of Sougo's chest. _"Ex-Aid!" _A gold portal opened up and out ran Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in his Hyper Muteki form, he was attacking at the speed of light.

"You can't beat our power!" Sougo shouted as Ex-Aid jumped and kicked Anti-Monitor in the face, Sougo held up Saikyo Girade and pointed it at Anti-Monitor. "You'll pay for everything you've done!" Sougo was full of rage when he pressed the Build statue then the W statue.

"_Build! W!" _Two gold portals opened and out jumped Kamen Rider Build in Rabbit Tank Hazard form and Kamen Rider W in Fang Joker form, they then ran towards Anti-Monitor and they started attacking while Sougo started walking towards Anti-Monitor but something weird happened: all of time paused and everyone was frozen, even Anti-Monitor but Sougo could still move.

"It's been a while, me," Sougo turned around to see a gold and black portal open and out stepped Oma Zi-O. "You regained Grand Zi-O but lost Decade. Shame, I respected him and DiEnd." Sougo stepped towards Oma Zi-O carefully as he didn't know what he wanted.

"Why are you here, Oma Zi-O?" Sougo asked, Oma Zi-O held his hand up and motioned around him: it showed a fight scene where everyone died even Sougo using Grand Zi-O. "What is this?" Sougo asked as he looked everywhere to see that everyone had fallen but Anti-Monitor was still standing.

"This is the future that will happen unless you use my power," Oma Zi-O told Sougo then he showed another fight but Anti-Monitor was fighting Oma Zi-O and it seemed that Sougo was winning. "What will you do, my younger self?" Oma Zi-O told Sougo who was looking at both versions of the fights: he wanted to beat Anti-Monitor but was afraid that if he became Oma Zi-O, he would become power obsessed and become something worse than the Anti-Monitor.

"I choose…" Sougo turned and looked at Oma Zi-O who was walking towards him. "I choose to save this world and defeat Anti-Monitor." Sougo answered, Oma Zi-O nodded then the two shook which caused Oma Zi-O to fade away and Sougo to change back to normal but wearing Oma Zi-O's belt, time resumed but the riders that Sougo had summoned had disappeared. Everyone turned their attention to Sougo and noticed that he had powered down and was now wearing Oma Zi-O's belt, Anti-Monitor was about to get up but Sougo snapped his fingers which sent Anti-Monitor into deep space.

"Sougo, what was that?" Nia asked, Sougo turned around to look at everyone and they could tell that he was now the most powerful being on the planet.

"That was the true power of Oma Zi-O," Sougo told everyone, he then looked down at the Oma Ziku Driver and was amazed by how much power he now processed. "Now, we have the power to take down Anti-Monitor." Sougo smiled then looked up at the sky as anytime soon, Anti-Monitor would return and the final battle would begin.

_**That's the end of chapter 7 and Sougo had achieved the power of Oma Zi-O once again. But the team have lost two of their own: Tsukasa and Daiki. Can Sougo defeat Anti-Monitor or will the world be destroyed? **_

_**See you all next time for the finale of City Of Heroes!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Everyone, welcome to the finale of City Of Heroes. The final battle is here, who will win this battle: Anti-Monitor or Zi-O? I hope that you've enjoyed this story as I've enjoyed writing it. **_

**DEO:**

Sougo was stood on the balcony as he was looking down at the Decade and DiEnd Ridewatches, he had lost two of his friends and didn't want to lose anymore. Kara and Lena walked over to Sougo then Kara placed a hand on his shoulder, Sougo turned around and looked at the couple who then hugged him.

"Sougo, we're so sorry about Tsukasa and Daiki," Lena spoke as she and Kara let Sougo go. "They died being heroes, let's not let their sacrifices be in vain." Lena told Kara and Sougo who both nodded then Kara looked at Sougo.

"How powerful is that power now?" Kara asked curiously, Sougo looked down at the Oma Ziku Driver then he looked back up at Kara and Lena.

"Let's say that it's powerful enough to crack the Earth like an egg," Sougo explained to Kara and Lena which shocked them but then Sougo smiled at them. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. I promise." Sougo told Kara and Lena then he walked away, Kara and Lena started talking on the balcony.

"Kara, I'm worried about you," Lena admitted, Kara hugged her wife tightly to comfort her. "That Anti-Monitor is after you and do whatever it takes, even kill you!" Lena was getting stressed out, Kara looked down and was feeling responsible.

"Lena, I didn't want to upset you and I know that Anti-Monitor wants me dead but I have something he doesn't," Kara told Lena which made her turn around and face her wife. "I have my family, my friends and you. I promise that once Anti-Monitor is gone, I will hang up the cape and we'll go on vacation. We'll go to Argo City, it's beautiful this time of the year." Kara suggested and Lena smiled then nodded, the couple kissed as if it was going to be their last kiss.

**DEO rooftop:**

Geiz and Woz were on the roof discussing their plan to take down Anti-Monitor without Sougo becoming Oma Zi-O, they were training with all their might but they didn't notice Sougo walking towards them.

"Sougo," Geiz spoke which caused the training to stop, Sougo smiled as he walked over to Geiz and Woz. "What are you doing here?" Geiz asked, Sougo looked down at the ground then looked up at his friends.

"Geiz, Woz, thank you for being with me through everything," Sougo thanked his friends, he looked up at the sky to see black and purple portal open above the city. "It's time." Sougo told Geiz and Woz, he walked past them and walked through a gold and black portal to head for the battlefield.

**National City park:**

Anti-Monitor landed in the park, he dusted himself as he was waiting for Supergirl to arrive but instead, a gold and black portal opened and out stepped Sougo. Anti-Monitor wasn't happy that Supergirl didn't appear or so he thought: Supergirl flew in and kicked Anti-Monitor in the face, followed by Geiz Revive in Shippu mode as he slashed Anti-Monitor then Woz Ginga fired several meteors at him.

"What is this?" Anti-Monitor shouted, Sougo didn't answer as he was watching his friends fight the big bad. "ENOUGH!" Anti-Monitor bellowed then he blasted the three of them backwards then he turned to Supergirl. "Kara Zor-El, your life ends now!" Anti-Monitor pointed his hand at Kara then blasted a green and purple beam but something happened: Geiz ran in front of it and tried to deflect it away but it was too powerful, it destroyed the Zikan Jaclaw and sent Geiz flying into the side of the L-Corp building.

"Geiz!" Sougo shouted, he ran over to Geiz while Kara and Woz kept Anti-Monitor busy. When Sougo got to L-Corp, he could see Geiz but his Driver was damaged and Geiz was seriously injured. "Geiz, hang in there!" Sougo shouted, he picked Geiz up and rested his head on his leg.

"Sougo, you need to stop Anti-Monitor," Geiz groaned then he started coughing, Geiz grabbed Sougo's hand and squeezed it tight. "You've been a great friend to me, Sougo. Thank you for everything." Geiz smiled then his hand fell out of Sougo's hand as he faded away, Sougo looked down and all that was left was Geiz's Ridewatch.

"Geiz…" Sougo started crying, he looked up to see Woz getting smacked away and Anti-Monitor holding Kara by her neck. "No more…." Sougo pointed his hand at Anti-Monitor then fired a red shockwave which sent Anti-Monitor flying, Sougo picked up Geiz's watch then started walking towards the battle. "YOU WON'T TAKE ANYONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT!" Sougo screamed, Kara got up and wiped away a bit of blood from the side of her mouth.

"Sougo, let's do this together." Kara suggested, Sougo snapped his fingers which teleported Kara back next to Lena in the DEO building.

"Woz, fall back," Sougo ordered, Woz nodded then he left Sougo alone to deal with Anti-Monitor. "The final transformation. Henshin." Sougo mumbled as he swiped both sides of the Oma Ziku Driver, the ground started to shake and crack as lava started to erupt.

"_Shukufuku no toki! Saikou! Saizen! Saidai! Saikyou-ou! Oma Zi-O!" _Sougo had now transformed into Oma Zi-O, he looked up at Anti-Monitor then they got ready to fight. The two charged towards one another; their fists clashed and blasted a shockwave which destroyed several objects around them.

"I won't allow you to win or kill Supergirl," Oma Zi-O told Anti-Monitor then he held up his right hand, he opened a black hole which started to lift Anti-Monitor off then ground then Sougo summoned a huge red dragon which attacked Anti-Monitor and sent him into the ground. "You want my friends, you come after me first." Oma Zi-O told Anti-Monitor then he snapped his fingers, he opened several portals and out walked several Riders: Kamen Rider Evolt, Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form, Kamen Rider Chalice, Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive mode. The Riders ran towards Anti-Monitor and they started attacking him while Oma Zi-O watched until a red beam hit Anti-Monitor in the chest.

"You can't stop me that easily," Oma Zi-O looked up to see Supergirl hovering in the sky, she landed next to Sougo and looked at him. "Let's finish this together." Kara told Sougo and he nodded, they both ran in and joined the Riders with fighting Anti-Monitor.

"Stop this!" Anti-Monitor smacked all the Riders away which turned them into dust then he grabbed Kara by the neck. "Time to end you, once and for all!" Anti-Monitor threw Kara up then blasted her into the side of the DEO, Sougo watched in horror as Kara fell on to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sougo screamed, he punched the ground which caused the earth to crack open and lava flew out, it landed on Anti-Monitor and he fell on to the ground. "THE FINAL FINISHER!" Sougo bellowed then he smacked both sides of the Oma Ziku Driver, he was now glowing black, red, orange and yellow as he started hovering off the ground while the Apocalypse of Kingdom acting as wings opened up.

"_Shūryō Jikan!" _Oma Zi-O started to fly towards Anti-Monitor who was going to try and block the attack. _"Oma Zi-O Hissatsu Geki!" _Sougo kicked Anti-Monitor with all his power but something amazing happened: all the watches of every Kamen Rider from 2000 up to 2017 appeared and merged into Sougo which increased the power of the kick until Anti-Monitor blew up and faded out of existence.

**DEO:**

Everyone in the DEO was stood in silence until a gold and black portal opened and out stepped Oma Zi-O, he was carrying Supergirl who seemed to be not breathing. Alex and Lena ran over to Supergirl, Sougo's used his power to lay Kara on a bed in the medical bay.

"My lord," Oma Zi-O turned around to see Woz with a few injuries. "What are you thinking about?" Sougo turned around and started walking towards the balcony, he punched the balcony wall which caused the stone to turn to dust.

"I've lost so much: first my wife and child, then Tsukasa and Daiki, now Geiz and Kara," Sougo turned around, still in his Oma Zi-O form, as he looked at Woz. "I'm fed up with losing people…" Sougo then paused then looked down at his hands, Woz stepped forward and was concerned about Sougo.

"What is it, my lord?" Woz asked, Sougo looked up at the sky as his visor started glowing bright red.

"I'm going to make sure that this never happened," Oma Zi-O spoke as he held up his fist slowly into the air. "By rewriting the course of history." Sougo announced, Alex and Lena heard everything but before anyone could do anything, Oma Zi-O opened his right hand and it sent out a huge amount of rainbow colour energy: it was rewriting the events of the past few months and the future so that no one could ever remember.

**National City, new timeline:**

Sougo opened his eyes to see that he was stood on the roof of L-Corp but he was in his Zi-O base form instead of being Oma Zi-O. Sougo jumped off the building and landed by the seafront and where the Supergirl statue was, now was a huge statue with Zi-O, Geiz, Woz, Decade, DiEnd, Supergirl, Dreamer and the Martian Manhunter.

"I changed a lot of things, didn't I?" Sougo asked himself, he reverted back to normal only to receive a phone call and when he looked at his phone: the ID caller read Nia and in brackets, it said girlfriend. "Me and Nia? Did I do this or was it a side effect?" Sougo asked himself, he accepted the call and smiled.

"_Hey Sougo, Kara has promoted me to a journalist," _Nia exclaimed, Sougo was happy for Nia and also that he was with someone that he really liked. _"How are you doing?" _Nia asked cheerfully, Sougo smiled as he sat by the statue.

"I'm great, I just got to the big statue of our heroes," Sougo told Nia, he got up and started walking towards . "If you like, I could come up and visit you." Sougo offered, he was smiling the entire way.

"_I would like that very much, see you shortly."_ Nia replied then she hung up, Sougo got up everyone else social profiles to see what had changed and he was surprised with what had: Lena and Kara still married and they had adopted a baby girl and named her Carol, Alex and Kelly were married with a daughter called Linda, Geiz and Daiki were now agents at the DEO, Woz was Kara assistant at and Tsukasa was working as a photographer at .

"Seems like a lot have changed because of me," Sougo spoke to himself as he walked up to the entrance of . "I think me creating this new timeline was for the best." Sougo smiled as his first day in the new timeline begun as he walked over to Nia and the two kissed, he was happy that everyone was happy and that Anti-Monitor never happened.

**Epilogue:**

It had been a few months since Sougo created the new timeline and more things had changed: Sougo and Nia were now engaged, Alex had resigned from the DEO to live a normal life with Kelly and Linda, Geiz was the new Director of the DEO, Kara and Lena had went to Argo City with Carol, Daiki had become the leader of a small stealth unit in the DEO and Woz had left to become a teacher at a preschool. Things had changed a lot but there was one thing that hadn't changed: National City was protected by many heroes, some who wore masks and some who didn't.

_**And that's the end of City Of Heroes, I really hoped that you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it as it was fun coming up with ideas. I hope you'll still enjoy what I write as I'll be working on more projects. **_

_**Hope to see you all again on my next story. Bye for now!**_


End file.
